80 Bucks
by Phindle
Summary: “Hallelujah! I love you.”   “You owe me 80 bucks.”   Neela’s tactics to get her 80 bucks back lead to a compromising situation. Reela


Originally authored on livejournal as Bingelybeep

Rating: T for the odd bad word and a shovelful of sexual situations

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any the characters or recognisable situations. This story is written and published for personal enjoyment and the love of the characters. No profit is being made.

Summary: "Hallelujah! I love you." "You owe me 80 bucks." Neela's tactics to get her 80 bucks back lead to a compromising situation.

**80 Bucks**

Neela slammed through the door of the apartment she shared with Ray and stopped short. It was a shithole. Again. She really didn't need this, she'd had the day from hell at work. Full of puking kids, leering old men and for five particularly notable hours a van load of patients from a mental institution who had been involved in a nasty fender bender on the freeway. It was still freezing in Chicago and she'd had to trudge home through inches of snow, which had quickly begun to seep into her boots. And to top it all off, she lived with Ray. She couldn't come home and veg out on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a book because the entire living room was covered in Ray's stuff and the music blaring out of Ray's room was loud enough to drain out her own thoughts.

The floor was covered in miscellaneous twizzler packets, half empty mugs, soda cans and old music magazines. Several small piles of coats, old scrubs, bags and guitars littered the couch and the urge to push them all to the floor was nearly too strong for Neela.

She moved into the kitchen to search for some junk food that hadn't already been got at by Ray. Sticking her head into the fridge she didn't know why she was even surprised. There was a lump of cheese. That was it. Well, apart from a carton of milk which she just knew would be empty because Ray hadn't yet mastered the concept that the fridge and the floor didn't act as extra garbage cans. Neela was starting to feel very pissy indeed. So when she closed the fridge door and found a post-it stuck to it she didn't know why she was even surprised.

'Neela, sorry won't be able to give you the 80 bucks for a few days, Ray.' A few days. Which she'd already discovered in Ray speak meant at least two weeks, maybe a month. Right.

And that was what made Neela snap. She was not going to wait two bloody weeks for her money after she'd been the one to organise the plumber in the first place. Ray was going to pay now.

The music in Ray's room shut off and a few seconds later he appeared in the doorway, shirtless and tousled. Clearly he'd only gotten up a little while ago. That was another thing that annoyed Neela, Ray seemed to have an issue with wearing shirts. He didn't wear them to sleep in, he walked between the bathroom and his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he didn't even seem to like putting them on until a few minutes before he left home. Which would be fine except that Ray had a really nice chest. A really nice chest. Not overly muscled but clearly defined, with a scattering of tattoos. The kind of chest that was mouth watering to look at but also huggable. And with her lack of sex life recently, Neela was starting to find Ray's chest way more distracting than it had any right to be.

"Ray, I want my 80 dollars back, now."

"Well, like I said on the post-it," he said gesturing at the fridge and talking as though she was a child, "I don't have it right now. We had to put a deposit down for a new amp and I won't get it back for a few days."

He could tell that Neela was getting angrier and he was pretty sure he could get the $80 together from some of the old tens floating around in various jacket and pants pockets but first he was going to play with her a little. There were few things as attractive as a pissed off Neela glaring daggers at him and leaning forward for emphasis, which just happened to give him an incredible view of her cleavage. Neela did have an amazing chest, all soft smooth skin the colour of creamy coffee. He knew that Brett had been in raptures about it for a week, which had just made Ray want to punch him. He didn't get why she covered it up all the time, figuring it was some kind of misguided modesty. Still, it meant that he was he only one who got to see all the gorgeous skin because he was the only one who she was ever that pissed off at and he was the only one who got the benefit of her rather skimpy little pyjamas.

Ray stood up slightly straighter to increase the height advantage and maximise the view. Neela just thought he was an annoying idiot with no concept of personal space but there was a reason why he always read charts over her shoulder. On the other hand he had also noticed Pratt doing it on a regular basis and on one occasion he'd caught Luka in the act too while he was 'mentoring' her. Perverts.

Neela was really fuming now. "You paid money that is actually mine for a bloody amp! For God's sake you make enough racket as it is!"

"Hey! The band needed it, Matt blew the last one. Look," he stepped forwards and placed his hands on her shoulders to try and convey some honesty and to get another look down her shirt, "I promise you I'll pay you the money, OK? Just give me a couple of days." He was trying so hard to look at her face but his eyes kept trying to drift downwards.

Neela didn't notice though because she was less than a foot away from the mouth watering chest she'd been fantasising about. The urge to lift her hands up and see what all that toned flesh felt like was overwhelming. "Neela?" She snapped back to reality to find Ray looking at her quizzically, "You OK? You kinda zoned out there." Then he started smirking as though he knew exactly why she'd zoned out. Which he probably did as she'd been staring at his chest and drooling.

That made Neela really angry again. Not only did she have a crush on her roommate, now he knew about it and being the cocky little git that he was he would probably rub it in her face every chance that he got. And he'd spent her $80 on an amp!

Shaking his hands off her she started stalking into the living room. "Fine! In that case I'm taking a deposit. I'm taking one of your guitars and you aren't having it back until I get my money!"

Ray looked terrified and he dashed in front of her as she headed for one of his precious guitars. "Woah there, you can't take Joan, she's special, we can work this out, I'm sure I can find the money somewhere." He pleaded.

"Wonderful," Neela backed off a little, "When you've got the money, you can have her back then." Before Ray realised what she was doing she darted around behind him and grabbed the guitar.

Reacting on instinct Ray twisted round and grabbed Neela around the waist, trying to haul her away from the guitar. Unfortunately she'd already got a hold on it so 'Joan' came too. One arm still around her waist Ray grappled with her for the instrument as Neela tried to wriggle away. The wriggling was distracting enough that he didn't see the elbow heading for his ribs until it hit home. Wheezing, Ray let go and grabbed onto his side, giving Neela enough time to make a run for it. Panicking Neela headed for the front door, thinking maybe she could high-tail it to the hospital and stash the guitar in her locker. She reached for the door, realised how stupid that plan was and instead headed for the bathroom, the only room with a lock on the door. By now Ray was up and after her again. He grabbed her just as she was about to pull open the bathroom door, trying to snag her round the torso he reached around and pulled her into him. Instead he accidentally managed to grab Neela's breast which caused her to shriek in indignation, twist, so he managed to get a feel of the other one too, and then smack him in the knee with Joan.

As Ray yowled in outrage Neela ran and stood on the other side of the sofa, using it as a temporary barricade. Panting, Ray stood at the opposite end of the sofa and faced off with the speedy little doctor.

"Look, Neela, I'm pretty sure I have the money. Just put Joan down and I'll go get it," then as an afterthought, "And don't hit me again."

The second she put Joan down he was going to kill her. On the other hand he had gotten an unhappily brief feel of her breasts so maybe he owed her.

"Fine, I'm putting her down," she gingerly began to place the guitar on the couch, "And I won't hit you just as long as you don't grope me ag- ahh!" She squealed as Ray landed on top of her, pushing her to the floor with a thump. As soon as Joan had left her hands he had bounded over the sofa and dive tackled an unsuspecting Neela to the floor.

'Oh God, oh God,' Neela thought. She was lying on the floor, being pinned down by her gorgeous, shirtless roommate. And she had hair in her face. She couldn't even push it back because Ray had her hands pinned too. He'd managed to straddle her so she lay in between his legs, with him sitting on her thighs and pinning her hands to her sides with his knees.

Ray took a moment to survey the woman he was sitting on. She was flushed and breathing heavily from the chase which just made her look even more stunning than usual. He couldn't help thinking that this was exactly what she would look like in bed, all tousled and hot. She did look a little silly with her face covered in hair though, trying to blow it out of her way. He leaned down a bit and brushed her hair back as he smirked and said, "First of all, I did not grope you. Your breast…s just ended up in my hand because you were wriggling about so much. Purely unintentional." The hmph Neela let out clearly said she didn't believe him. "Secondly, please, Joan is special. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be so violent towards her." Ray knew there had been a distinctly flirty tone in what he just said but he figured he might as well get a little anger going while she was trapped and he was in a position to enjoy it.

"Jealous, ha!" Neela snorted, wriggling to try and get her hands free so she could punch the cocky bastard.

"Yeah, jealous, don't think I didn't catch you drooling over me earlier," Ray smirked at her, he'd caught her staring at his chest on more than one occasion but right now she couldn't do anything except get even more angry in that oh so attractive way.

Neela was really fuming now. Maybe her staring had been more blatant than she thought but that didn't give him any right to point it out! Bloody… man. And because he'd had to mention it the urge to stare at his still bare chest that was currently looming above her was getting stronger by the second.

"Drooling? Me? Like you haven't been staring down my shirt every time you read over my shoulder or lean at me. I've been 5 feet tall my whole life Ray, I know the tactics by now." This was good, thought Neela, spitting venom helped to squelch the urge to stare at his chest.

Ray knew he could have come up with a good retort, he could feel one welling up inside him. Only he was already distracted by the fact that Neela knew he was checking her out all the time. And then his off-guard brain was too distracted to stop him checking her out again. It certainly was a sight to behold. Her hair was messy and fluffed out on the floor to form a halo around her head, her eyes were blazing and her cheeks were flushed a particularly pretty pink. And her chest…

It was beyond words, heaving with anger and practically spilling out of her bra, the edges of which he could see peaking out from under her top. It was a lacy burnt orange number which looked incredibly exotic with her dark, spicy skin.

Noticing his distraction with a certain sense of pride Neela chose her moment to begin fighting again. She might have made it as she twisted and kicked under him, she even managed to get her hands free but in the end Ray had nearly 100 pounds on her and about a foot in height. With her hands free she grabbed at Ray's shoulders, trying to push him off her but he was far too heavy. All she managed to do was give him the opportunity to grab her hands again, catching both her tiny wrists in one hand and pinning them on the floor above her head as he resettled himself on top of her.

Ray had been worried about the effect all of Neela's squirming would have on him but it wasn't until he settled himself back down that he realised the worst had happened. 'Shit', there was no way to play it cool as he heard Neela's gasp at the obvious bulge pressing against her stomach. Things had stepped up a level and there was no way to act like this was just playful teasing between friends anymore.

"Ray, what is that?" Neela asked quietly. She knew damn well what it was pressed so enticingly against her but after the jealousy comment she was damned if she was going to let him off lightly.

"What's what?" asked Ray, ducking his head and cringing at the lameness.

"What is that against my hip?"

"Um," 'Think Barnett, think!' "A compliment?" 'Shit,' at least he'd die a semi-happy man. He lifted his head and grinned in what he hoped was a cute way. Surprisingly Neela wasn't giving him a death glare, she actually seemed to be grinning back up at him.

"Now Ray, before you can compliment a lady, you have to be introduced," Ray felt hope and … other things… rising at the low, seductive tone Neela's voice had taken on.

"And, uh, how do I introduce myself?" asked Ray, licking his lips and finding his mouth suddenly extremely dry.

"Let go of my hands and I'll tell you." Neela looked up from under lowered lashes and Ray was lost. He'd seen a flirtier more playful side to his roommate recently but never this temptress. He let go of her hands immediately, running his fingers softly down her left arm and feeling her shiver under his touch until his hand came to rest by her side, supporting his weight.

Neela absently thought that this would be the perfect chance to escape but she found that she really didn't want to anymore. Since she had felt the evidence of how he felt about her she had known that this was beyond their usual playful flirting. Now was the time to move things on a step.

She lay still for a moment, gazing up at Ray and taking him in, the rapid breathing, the slightly fearful expression, as though he was scared she might just slap him, the lock of disobedient hair flopping down onto his forehead and spoiling the rocker look he had otherwise perfected. And with the knowledge that it finally time to take what she wanted she reached up and grabbed him.

Ray's head was pulled firmly down to Neela's until their lips met solidly, they stayed like that for a moment, just savouring the feeling until Neela pulled back slightly so their lips were just touching. She moved her head slightly so her lips rubbed softly over his, bottom lips catching in a way that made his breath hitch. Ray was lost in the velvety feel of her lips on his and her breath rushing out softly against his skin as she planted feathery kisses on his mouth, but never quite hitting his lips square on. It was torture as she began to nibble on his bottom lip before lightly sucking it until Ray could take no more.

Surging forward he crushed them together, licking at her full bottom lip to demand entrance. She opened her mouth and they were devouring each other, exploring and battling with their tongues in a way that made them both feel as if they were burning up inside.

Neela never would have expected how soft Ray's lips were and she clamped her hand in his hair, as their tongues roughly twined, to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. At the same time Ray's hands had moved down to stroke her hips and thighs, revelling in being able to touch the body he'd been dreaming about for so long, before hooking his hands around her knees and lifting them to wrap around his waist. The sudden contact between their lower bodies made them both gasp and break the kiss for a moment to gulp for air.

"Well, I'd say we're definitely introduced," said Ray after a moment, ever the smart ass, as he rested his head on her shoulder and planted hot kisses on her neck.

"Mmm," Neela hummed in appreciation, "And it feels like you have a very big compliment to pay me." Lifting her hips slightly to rub against Ray's rapidly hardening erection and turning his groan at the hideous joke into one of pleasure.

Ray returned his mouth to her neck and lifted his hands under her shirt to the soft breasts he had been watching for so long, squeezing slightly and grinning at the involuntary gasp Neela let out as he replied, "Should I say something predictable about the pleasure being all mine now?"

It was Neela's turn to groan as she reached up and grabbed Ray again and pulled him down into another soul searing kiss. When they eventually parted, desperate for air Neela did her best to paint on a serious expression before saying,

"And Ray,"

"Yeah?" he replied, distracted by the small hand currently wandering around his abdomen, drawing unknown patterns.

"I still want my 80 bucks."

He stifled a laugh and with the same mock serious expression, asked, "Can I pay it off in trade?" Grinding his hips into hers to emphasise the point.

"Maybe." Neela couldn't help the happy smile that stretched across her face as they met halfway for yet another scorching kiss, "It could take a while though."

A matching grin covered Ray's face as he pulled her to him once more, and there was a gleam in his eye, "I think I can handle that."

FIN

Thanks for reading.


End file.
